


Siren's Call

by marrymesweettommyboy



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marrymesweettommyboy/pseuds/marrymesweettommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deveraux lived a simple life. That life goes straight out the window the moment Loki decides she belongs to him. These two seem destine for each other. There is nothing either can really do to fight the draw they have towards one another. But honestly why would they want to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> : I am trying to dip my feet in the fiction pool again. Just wanting to see where this goes. Full on smut action will be in later chapters! PLEASE Let me know what you think!! Also working on a different name.

Deveraux sat alone in the dining room of the restaurant where she worked, folding napkins for the next day’s service. She smiled listening to the back of the house staff laughing as they finished up for the night. This was her favorite time when everything was quiet and everyone was happy for the night to be over. Music floated from the kitchen and she sat swaying as the feeling of being watched crept over her. The tingling sensation up her spine caused her to stiffen. 

“Hello?” Raux swiveled to look about the room. She squinted into the darkness searching but found nothing. She took another glance around the room, shrugging as she returned to her work. Humming she folded the rest of the napkins quickly. She was eager to get home, cuddle down in her big bed and watch a movie. She deserved some much needed relaxation. Tonight had been rather hectic; a party of thirty had shown up with no reservation demanding to be seated. She had spent half an hour shuffling people around to accommodate them. Raux heaved a sigh and stood to stretch. 

“Almost done,” She murmured, gathering the clothes against her chest. As she turned she again shook off the feeling of being watched. The moment she turned those neatly folded napkins landed on the floor with a gasp. For there on the edge of the darkness sat the most breathtaking man she had ever seen. He sat low in the chair lounging with his incredibly long legs spread wide. Her eyes followed the length of those legs, stopping where they met. She could see his arousal from here and licked her lips. Her heart began to pound as she stood frozen in both fear and to be honest gut-wrenching lust. Who was he? Why did he look familiar? Why was her brain telling her to run but her body screaming for his touch?

“Good evening, pet” He purred menacingly. She watched entranced as his gaze raked over her body. Starting at her feet taking in the sensible flats she wore because she stood on her feet for eight sometimes nine hours a night. Why in heaven’s name was she wearing such awful shoes at a time like this! His lips curled slightly as those eyes of his moved then up her legs, noting the healthy curve of her hips, and then continuing up resting momentarily on her full breasts. As they finally reached her eyes, he rose from his perch. Her eyes followed as he reached his full height, dwarfing her. She felt like a mouse being watched by a cat. He looked as if he wanted to eat her up and oh she would probably love it! The smirk that came to his face made her think he could read her mind. 

“Who are you?” She demanded, trying to place where she knew him from. His hair was black like her own and, his eyes a more icy blue than her own deep ones. He moved slowly across the room before answering. The grace with which he moved once again stole her breath. This man was sex on a stick and bless her she was going to have some of that. She shook her head violently at herself, trying to get her raging hormones under control. This behavior was completely out of character. Oh but heavens was he beautiful. 

“Loki of Asgard” He stated, bowing deeply at the waist. Deveraux drew in a loud breath, trying to step away only to find herself pinned against the table behind her. 

“I see that you know who I am Deveraux,” His mouth twisted up in a terrifying grin. Raux slammed her hands against his chest and tried to push him away. Panic set in as Loki didn’t budge in fact he laughed in her face. In that moment Raux knew that she was lost but not without a fight.

“I don’t care who you think you are! This is never going to happen.” She brought her knee up in a quick motion, aiming between his legs. Loki blocked the attack easily but her knee connected with his thigh. The answering hiss of pain brought her immense pleasure as did the complete look of shock. Loki wasn’t used to hearing no, she could tell. More pointedly not from a woman, she was happy to be the exception. Loki growled and flipped her over, pressing her down onto the table. 

“Oh but I’m afraid it is my dear,” He was purring again. His hand was traveling up her leg, catching the hem of her black skirt. Deveraux struggled wordlessly against those fingers that slowly caressed the back of her thigh. Her body betrayed as he pressed his erection against her backside. She could feel herself beginning to get wet. Her struggle intensified as she felt his hands grip her now exposed hips. His long fingers, toying with soft material of her panties caused her to bite her lip. What was happening to her? 

“You were made for this you know,” Loki rocked his hips slowly. Her breath stopped in her throat. “For me, that is. For my pleasure.” 

That statement sent a flood of rage through her body and she reared up violently. Loki laughed in delight as he was pushed away from her. Deveraux whirled on him her eyes shooting daggers.

“How dare you! I am not something to be toyed with and it will be a cold day in hell before I submit to something like you” She shouted, stabbing him in the chest with her finger. She wouldn’t have thought it possible but Loki’s eyes turned even more frigid. He stepped in close again. Reaching behind her he wrapped her long ponytail around his wrist, pulling her head back to look at him. 

“I will accept your refusal for now. But by the time I am through with you, pet” He drawled as he leaned in, his lips hovering over hers “will be begging for me to take you. Where ever and whenever I should choose.” And with that he vanished. 

She stood blinking into the emptiness. She was losing her mind. There was no way that had been real. The sound of a door opening brought her back to reality or at least she hoped it was.  
“Raux, are you okay?” Raul asked as he exited the kitchen.

“I’m fine” She practically yelled. Confused Raul stopped short. “We thought we heard you shouting. Uh what is going on with your clothes?”

Deveraux blushed straight to her root as she looked down at herself. The first five buttons of her shirt were opened, when had he done that! And her Skirt was twisted to the side. 

“Nothing!” She snapped and yanked at her clothing. Damn him! She could have sworn she heard Loki laughing somewhere off in the distance. This meant war.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is at home with his thoughts.

Loki strode into the courtyard of the palace. He had spent the morning riding around Asgard, trying to clear his head after another sleepless night.  Now he was making his way up to his chamber perhaps he could get some rest without being haunted by images of that Midgardian female. He needed release so badly but he could not bring himself to fall into bed with another maiden. His body burned only for one, and she had refused him. 

“The nerve,” he thought, heading down the corridor leading to his door. He knew by the way Deveraux had wriggled against him that she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. Her words of protest were weak at best. That luscious body of her had spoken to him and nearly brought him to his knees. The moment he finally sank himself into her body would be glorious. Groaning he rubbed his hands over his face, if he didn’t stop thinking about her he would never sleep again. A cold bath was in order. 

Coming upon his door Loki gripped the handle, something was strange. Opening the door to the chamber he was brought up short by the sight of his brother circling the room. Gritting his teeth, Loki moved into the room. 

“Brother” He intoned, inclining his head in acknowledgement. Thor responded in the same manner. “Loki”

“To what do I owe this visit, “Loki taunted. Knowing full well why his brother was here. DamnHeimdall. Pursing his lips Thor crossed his arms over his wide chest.

“We had an agreement, Loki.” 

“Did we?” Loki raised his brows, smirking slightly. Thor’s eyes narrowed, he was used to this defensive behavior from Loki but he was having none of that today. His patience with Loki was gone. Sighing Loki threw up his hands in surrender. 

“Forgive me. I didn’t think a small venture would be so terrible.”

“You were and are never to set foot on that realm again! Shield will not hesitate to act, should you be found there. Who is this female you were with?” Thor demanded. Loki crossed his arms and stood in mutinous silence. 

“Speak now Loki. I haven’t time for your games.” Thor grabbed him by the back of his neck. “I only seek to save you from yourself.” 

“I don’t need you to save me. The girl matters not.”

“I think she matters more than you care to admit. It is not like you to risk your life for a maiden. She must be special,” Thor urged, wandering ideally to the desk at the far side of the room. Loki went still, watching his brother pick through the things on the desk. His eyes slid closed in embarrassment as Thor lifted the sketch he had made of Deveraux. The image was of her reaching up to him. All the dreams of her flooded his mind and he lost himself in them. He could still smell her on his skin.  

Thor’s low whistle brought him back to reality. “Brother. If this is she, then I feel perhaps it is worth the risk.”

Loki’s eyes flew open in shock. He looked dumbfounded at his brother.  Thor was studying the picture intently and nodding.  Suddenly Loki scowled and hurried over. 

“That is none of your concern.” 

“Calm down brother. I only mean to say that she is lovely. But perhaps you should think things through before you go, forcing yourself on her.” Thor clapped him on the shoulder. The confusion on Loki’s face made him laugh. 

“I did no such thing,” He spat angrily. 

“Heimdall tells otherwise.” Thor held up his hand, and backed away. “Alright Loki. I know that you will return to Midgard and this woman but you must promise not to cause any problems.”

Loki eyed Thor wearily. He couldn’t figure what game his brother was playing at. Thor was sworn to protect the realm and here he was giving him, Loki, permission to visit. 

“ Agreed?” Thor offered his hand. Loki took his hand, and nodded. “I only want her; you can keep your precious Midgard.”

“I suspect you’ll change your tune soon enough brother” Thor laughed, shaking his head. “You look tired. I have heard tales of you wandering the kingdom at all hours of the night.”

Loki sighed and sank into the chair behind his desk. “It’s her. I cannot sleep for thinking of her. I have no knowledge of how she has found her way into my dreams but there she is every night.  I haven’t slept decently in months. I only need to have her once and then she’ll be gone.”

“I think you are mistaken brother, this female has a power over you. Drawing pictures like some lovelorn school boy? This isn’t like you at all. You may have met your match.” Thor smirked from his perch on the desk corner, flinging the image of Deveraux into Loki’s face. Snarling Loki, shot up from his chair and charged Thor. Laughing Thor, rolled as he was knocked to the ground. Above him Loki raised his fist, readying himself to pummel him. Satisfaction filled him as his knuckles connected with Thor’s jaw.

“You still cannot take a joke, brother” Thor continued to laugh and kicked Loki square in the chest. Loki flew back crashing against the wall. Thor made his way to his feet.

“I do not like being the joke, brother” Loki spat blood from his mouth and leaned against the wall. Thor paused and looked sad. Thinking of all the times, he and his friends had made good natured jokes at Loki’s expense. Perhaps he had more to do with Loki’s fall from grace than he would like to admit. He had been easy to dismiss it all as Loki’s envy and pride but coming face to face with this had shined a light on something. 

“You are right Loki. Forgive me. I never thought of it in that manner,” He extended his hand to Loki. Accepting it Loki allowed Thor to pull him up. Straightening his clothes Loki regretted letting his brother in that way 

“It doesn’t matter, never has.”

Thor placed his hand on Loki’s shoulder, and shook his head. “It does. You must have felt excluded on many occasions.”  

“We were young; I was never like you or your friends. I think we always knew that. It couldn’t be helped.” He shrugged. Sighing Thor let it go, knowing Loki was uncomfortable with the exchange. “So I have your word then?”

Nodding Loki ran his fingers through his hair. Thor made his way to the door, as he opened it Loki spoke. 

“Deveraux.”

Thor looked back in question. Loki smiled slightly.

“Her name is Deveraux” 

The smile that spread over Thor’s face was warm. “I like that,” and with that he was gone.  Loki looked around his chamber and then headed off to bathe and then fell into the exhausted slumber he needed. But someone eons away was not as lucky….


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki returns.

Deveraux lay in bed staring at the ceiling, sleep once again eluding her.  She turned her head to look at the clock. The blue numbers glowed brightly, two.  It was two in the morning. It had been a month since Loki had made himself known to her, and this was how she had spent nearly every night since.  In all that time he hadn’t been back.  It didn’t make any sense to her, nor did her feelings about the whole situation.  What she did know was that she kept flashing back to those few stolen moments, even in her dreams. Which explained the late nights, he was as real to her there as he had been that night. 

Turning her head, Raux stared at the ceiling once more.  She wondered what had kept him away.  “Why does it even matter?” She shouted at the roof.  This was crazy. She sat up, sighing heavily. There was only so much a person could do at this time of night. She was running out of idea to entertain herself.  She knew she had to get out of the bed, so she flung back to covers and scooted to the edge.  Gingerly feeling for the ground she slid to her feet.  

“Right then, tea” She muttered heading across the room. She grabbed her fuzzy robe on the way out, to ward off the chill in the air.  After she tied robe the close, she scooped her hair into a messy bun. She secured her bun with the extra hair tie that was ever present around her wrist.   

A soft glow from the lamp in the living room lit her way down the hall. Pausing in the doorway of the small kitchen, she looked into the darkness.  For a moment she thought she saw a moving shadow. Her breath caught and she stood staring. She didn’t move for a full minute before realizing it had just been her imagination. Loki had reduced her to staring at shadows, living in fear.  On the other hand, was it anticipation? Raux did not know when or where Loki would return but she knew he would.  

She moved into the kitchen to put the kettle on to boil. Once she had done so, she leaned against the counter, losing herself in thoughts of Loki. The way he had touched her, in a possessive yet gentle manner had left little doubt in her mind, he was claiming her. She knew she had no choice in the matter.  Feeling angry, Deveraux straighten. He could not just show up and do whatever he wanted to her life.  She vowed to tell him so! 

“If he really ever does come back,” the forlorn note in her voice made Raux slump onto the counter once more.  She had never been so confused in her entire life. She should be angry, but she simply could not help wanting him.  If she was perfectly honest with herself, she knew she wanted him to come back. She had never felt excitement like that before. However, the fact he could possibly kill her with a mere flick of his wrist scared the crap out of her. Not to mention the emotional damage he could and surely would inflict upon her.  Wanting Loki wasn’t safe, and risk for the moment seemed to outweigh the reward. Therefore, she would continue to push him away.  

She turned on the stereo to drown out her thoughts. He had dominated enough of her time. Music filled her apartment and she smiled. With that, simple action her cares melted away, the beauty of music.  At the whistle Raux fixed you cup of tea and left the kitchen humming. Sipping the warm beverage, she eased down onto the couch. She traded her cup for a book and settled down.  

She had just opened to her page when there was a soft knock at the door.  That was odd, who could possibly be here.  Her stomach clenched, thinking something had happened to her family. She jumped up and went to the door.  There was another knock, louder now. Raux stretched into her tiptoes and tried to see out the peephole. She only saw blackness. She sank back down onto her feet and stared at the door. She wondered again who it could be.  Again, the knocking, this time, more insistent, she started to worry. 

“Who is it?” She inquired nervously.  There was no answer, so she leaned up to check peephole again. Still nothing.  She reached out for the phone on the small table next to the door. As she turned it on there was a noise at her back. 

“You should have answered the door, pet”

Screaming Deveraux whirled and threw the phone at the intruder. Loki caught it easily, and clicked it off. “Is that any way to treat a guest?”

Raux leaned back against the door in momentary relief. She looked him over, drinking in every detail. He was not dressed as he had been before and did not look near as intimidating. This time he wore a suit with a heavy black over coat. She felt like the scarf draped over his shoulders was a bit much. Loki watched her looking at him as he removed the heavy coat. He tossed it casually over the back of her couch, giving the full view of him.  She blew out a quiet breath the fellow knew how to wear a suit.  Her gaze followed the line of his broad shoulders down to his narrow waist and hips, then down his impossibly long legs. He tucked his hands in his pockets. It took her a second to realize that he was posing. The devil knew exactly how good he looked in that suit and he tried to use it to his advantage. That bastard! Just like that, her anger was back.  She opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to the punch. 

“What is that thing you are wearing?”  Loki waved his hand in her direction. Raux scowled and crossed her arms. He was referring to her robe, her favorite robe.  What was wrong with her robe? So what if it wasn’t the sexiest thing ever. You can’t be sexy all the time right. She snorted looking at the man oozing sex in front of her. 

“You’ve got a lot of nerve.”  She came away from the door.  With his brow raised, Loki continued to watch as worked on unlocking her door.  She finished the last bolt and started to pull the door open.  Loki came up behind her and pushed it close once more.  

“I’m not going anywhere Deveraux. You’d had best become accustomed to that.” His hand slid around her waist, deftly untying the knot of her robe. She felt his fingers caressing her stomach and steeled herself.  

“I’ll do no such thing!” She scuttled away from him quickly. Unfortunately, for her Loki had grabbed hold of that robe, and now he held it up to her from across the room.  It was now his turn to take her in. The grin that was now on his face helped Raux to remember that she had chosen to sleep in simply a camisole and panties.  Horrified she quickly snatched his coat from the couch and put it on. 

Engulfed with his scent and warmth, her senses went into overload, and she felt dizzy. This was all a little too much for her, her heart raced erratically.  Shaking her head in frustration, she tried to get a hold of herself. The room started spinning slightly. Oh god, she was going to faint. If God were truly merciful, she would die of embarrassment.  Searching for something to steady herself, she only found Loki. 

“Deveraux, breathe.” He gripped her shoulders, looking into her eyes. She drew in a long slow breath, and felt stable once more. Nodding Loki scooped her up. In a blink, she found herself in her bedroom. 

“Wh-?” 

Loki laughed at the confusion on her face and set her on her feet. How had they gotten here so fast?  Deveraux craned her neck and looked around to room. Loki took advantage of her distraction and pushed his coat off her shoulders.  He stepped back to get a better look.  He hummed his approval. Her curves were on full display for him. His finger curled remembering the feel of her silken skin beneath them.  It was good to be in her presence.  It had been a true ordeal to stay away for so long. He had taken to inserting himself into her dreams.  For her benefit of course not his own.  He had believed that she would be ready for his return now, but her almost fainting had made him think he was wrong.  

“You are truly beautiful,” Loki murmured.  Reaching out he snapped the rubber band holding her bun together. Her hair fell down, around her waist.  Deveraux looked up into his eyes, noticing the slight change in them. 

“Thank you” Shyly she dipped her head.  Loki moved closer. One hand found its place in her hair, while the other pulled her against him. She’d didn’t fight him as his lips descended upon her own. She simply closed her eyes, and enjoyed the moment. His kiss was gentle at first, seeking permission.  It struck her and she sought to answer the unspoken question, by wrapping her arms around him and pressing close. The soft wool felt good, as did the hardness of his body.  So much for not letting him have his way. 

He responded by tilting his head and deepening the kiss.  She moaned softly as his tongue slipped into her month and slid across her own.  Fire ignited in the pit of her stomach, she was well and truly lost. Together they stumbled across the room towards the bed. Raux’s hands found their way under his jacket, removing it with one good shove. They fell back on the mattress as one. He pressed his knee between her lips and settled there as she spread them. They groaned as he pressed his full hardness against her.  Loki’s hands travelled across her stomach and under her shirt. Arching into him, a delighted Deveraux gasped when his fingers cover her full breasts. 

“You like that then” At her nod his thumb slid across her nipple. Her moan made him go harder than before. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and yanked it over her head eager to lay eyes on her.  Those breasts that had haunted his own dreams for so long were exactly as perfect as he had imagined them to be. He dipped his head and took her nipple into his mouth. Her fingers dug into his shoulders and he remember that he was still fully clothed. She must have come to the same realization because she grabbed hold of his tie and tugged urgently. 

“Have care, pet. There’s no need to rush,” Loki laughed. Deveraux shot him a look.

“Says you! I’ve been in misery for a month!” 

“I myself have been suffering for far longer,” He pressed his fingers against her wet panties. Deveraux bite her lip refusing to give him the pleasure of a moan. Loki looked determined and hooked his finger onto the side of those lacy nothings. 

“I have dreamt of this exact month for nearly half a year. I don’t know where you came from but you pulled me from the darkness, giving me a purpose other than to live in bitter solitude. Now I seek only to repay you, for that and for the sleepless night.”  Ever so gently, he caressed to swollen, slick lips of her sex. A tremor ran through Raux’s body, she couldn’t suppress the whimper that escaped her. The enormity of his words hit home but she was having a hard time focusing on anything other than his finger as it slipped into her body. Loki captured her mouth in a passionate kiss, and moved his finger slowly in and out. 

“Oh God” she groaned, her hips moved in time with his hand as another finger joined the other. Her hands yanked it his shirt sending buttons flying. Loki’s laughter again filled the room. Deciding it was time to help her he removed his hand and sat up to unbutton his cuff. Deveraux took advantage to this opportunity. Loki stilled as he felt her small hand going up his thigh he could scarcely breathe. When her fingers curled around his cock, his breath whooshed out. Quickly he got rid of his shirt. It was Raux’s turn to laugh as it ended hanging from her vanity.  Next went his belt, pausing he kissed her again. She pulled him down onto her once more, the task of removing his pant shortly forgotten. 

The muscles of his back flexed under her palms.  Moving them farther down, she gripped his ass, grinding against him. Loki muttered a curse she was going to make him explode before he’d even slid inside her.  Kissing her deeply, he followed her rhythm. Helpless to her whims.  

“Yes,” She moaned as they increased friction. He could hear in her voice that she was close to the edge. He moved to unbutton his pants. He was going to be inside her with she came. Just as his fingers popped the buttons, there was a loud crash from the living room.  Then there was the sound of several running feet, and what sounded like military instruction.  Loki knew who those men were and vanished quickly. 

Deveraux scrambled up in her bed to cover herself, as her room filled with men in all black gear. She looked on as twenty assault rifles aimed at her.  The group parted and a man in a suit stepped forward holding her robe.  

“Forgive us, Ms. Chase. I’m Agent Coulson, with SHEILD.” He handed her the robe, and turned his back so she could put it on.  Silently Deveraux covered herself, her hands shook.  Agent Coulson turned at the sound of her clearing her throat. 

“I’m afraid you’ll have to come with me.” He said, quietly waving back one of the men that moved in offering handcuffs.  Coulson held out his hand to Deveraux, helping her down from the bed.  She nodded her thanks and looked about the room.  Again, Coulson came to her rescue offering her slippers.  With that simple action, Coulson led her out of the apartment and down the stairs. 

“Nothing to see here,” One of the men said to one of her neighbors, who stepped quickly back into their home.  Deveraux held her head high, showing none of the fear she felt, but inside she was a wreck. What the hell, was happening to her? Who was SHEILD? She had known Loki was trouble, but THIS much trouble?  As she was loaded into a black SUV, Deveraux wondered where he was. 

In Asgard Loki stood in his chamber, panting and shirtless. He raked his hand through his hair cursing SHEILD. In that moment, clarity hit him, realizing he had left Deveraux alone to deal with the consequences of his presence on Midgard.  Quickly he went through the rift he created, returning to her apartment only to find it empty.  He ran to the window and saw the parade of black vehicles speeding off.  Dropping his head against the pane of glass. SHEILD had Deveraux, what was he going to do? He couldn’t use his usual tactics. He’d already put her in enough dangerous. She was going to kill him herself. 

“Thor” Loki once more journeyed through the rift, barreling out of his door he went in search of Heimdall. He had to find Thor and fast. 


	4. Retrieval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki asks for help.

 

Loki could remember few occasions in which he needed to call upon Thor for help. Were it not for his past actions Loki would handle this on his own. SHEILD was an unpredictable enemy and Deveraux was unpredictable in her own way. He did not think for a moment that they would bring harm to her, but he had already created enough problems in regards to her.  This situation was better suited for Thor. 

Jane did not appear pleased when she opened her door to find Loki standing there. He had chosen not to simply materialize, knowing that would further lower her opinion of him. Now was not the time to push her. She sent him a solid glare anyway and stepped back to allow him entry into her home. 

“Thor you have a visitor,” She called over her shoulder muttering under her breath as she shut the door. “An unwanted visitor.”

Loki headed into the living room, taking note of Jane’s friend Darcy seated on the couch. Darcy waved at him from her perch earning a scowl from Jane.  He moved further into the room meeting Thor as he exited the kitchen drying his hands. Thor knew his brother well and sensed something was amiss. 

“What has happened? Is it father?” Thor gripped Loki’s shoulders. Loki thought to save time and attempted to spare Thor the minor details of last night’s exploits. He stated simply, “SHEILD has Deveraux.” 

Thor sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting. Knowing Loki meant knowing that there was usually more to the story. Loki cleared his throat and looked about the room embarrassedly. Realizing there was no way around telling them the facts; he took to pacing in front of the couch. Jane had settled there beside Darcy wondering at Loki’s agitation. 

“I was with Deveraux last night. We were in her chamber and we were...”

 Thor held up his hand, “We do not need to know.”

Darcy looked slightly disappointed; Jane rolled her eyes at her best friend. While Loki blew out a relieved breath and continued. “We heard a crash, then running. I knew instantly who it was and I just left, without thinking. I just left her to deal with them on her own. The second I realized what I had done I returned. I was too late. They had taken her. I would like your help. In retrieving her. If you please.” 

“You just left her there? Why didn’t you take her with you?” Jane stared at Loki as if he had lost his mind. Loki threw himself miserably into a chair. He covered his face with his hands, shaking his head. 

“I do not know.”

“Well to be fair, his blood was flowing to another part of his anatomy,” Darcy interjected amusedly.

“Don’t be crass Darcy.” 

“I’m just sayin’”Darcy threw up her hands. “Why not use your magic, magician boy.”

Loki looked highly offended. “I am a sorcerer, not some magician.”

Darcy looked skeptical. “Those are pretty much the same thing. You know that right?” 

Loki started to rise from his seat to show her the difference, but Jane shoved him back down.  “Look we know that you’re frustrated but we didn’t leave some poor innocent girl to be taken by SHEILD. You did. So don’t be mad at us. Anyway why should Thor have to clean up another of your messes?”

Thor rose to place his hands upon Jane’s shoulders to calm her.  “To be fair Loki has cleaned up a good deal of my messes. He is my brother, he asks for help and I must give it.”

Jane did not agree. She sat back down and watched Loki in his misery. She found she liked this. She knew Thor loved Loki and she tolerated him because of that but honestly, she still didn’t trust him. He was a ticking time bomb in her opinion.  Thor clasped his hands behind his back. He circled the room in thought. 

“Darcy is right; Why not use your magic? Is this not an advantage you have over them?”

Jane had decided that this was her chance at a bit of retribution as far as SHEILD was concerned. She trusted that Thor could keep Loki in check.  She spoke before Loki. 

“That is exactly what SHEILD is wanting. Besides, even if he did get past their defenses this Deveraux wouldn’t leave with him. I’d bet good money she’d set him on fire.” Jane smirked in his direction. Loki sunk lower in the chair, shame filling him. 

Confusion clouded Thor’s features, “Why would she do such a thing?” 

Darcy and Jane shook their heads in wonder. 

“He left her defenseless and naked, in a room full of men.  Armed men I’d say. You think she’ll run to him, to get away from the ‘evil’ SHEILD? Think again.”

“She’s right. If this woman is anything like us, she’s plotting your murder and disposal at this very moment. Brightside you don’t have to worry about her selling you out to SHEILD,” Darcy laughed as she departed the room. Loki appeared sick to his stomach. Sending Thor a pleading look, he dragged himself to his feet. 

“Fear not, brother” Thor clapped Loki on the back.  “I shall rescue your fairest maiden. I think it best that you wait in Asgard for my summons.”

Loki nodded and gave them a thankful look. He made his exit swiftly. The moment he disappeared Jane turned to Thor. “What are you going to do?”

“I do not know. I’ll think of something.” He lifted his shoulders in a shrug. “Do you have a way to contact SHEILD?” 

Darcy came back into the room. “Coulson says he’s not giving her up.” 

Thor pulled Jane into his arms. This was going to be a long night. 

Somewhere in a dimly lit interrogation room was Deveraux. She sat huddled in her ridiculous robe and slippers, silent. She felt like a fool. How could something like this happen to her? Before her sat Agent Coulson, he was waiting for her to speak. Much to his frustration, she didn’t have anything more to say.  He wanted something, a response, a glare, a blink, anything! She offered nothing. 

“Tell us where he is, and we’ll take you back home. Safe and sound.” He cajoled. Her eyes slid over to meet his. He was surprised to see the rage burning there. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. This young woman was not pleased and he had a sneaking suspicion that anger was not directed at him. If only he could use that to his advantage. 

“I told you that I don’t know where he is. I’m not telling you again sir.” She continued to meet his gaze head on. Coulson had kept her in this room for twenty-four hours maybe longer. The fear she had once felt as they led her onto the massive plane had dissipated long ago. She was tired, hungry, and angrier than she had ever been in her entire life. She was over trying to convince them of anything. 

“We have substantial data showing numerous visits to your residence. Therefore, unless you rendezvous with Thor, it must be Loki.” Coulson slapped a grey folder on the table in front of her. Her shock was clear to see.  Her eyes round and she straightened up. 

“Thor too? What do you think I’m running some kind of super hero brothel? I’ve never met Thor!”

“Loki is no super hero. I would advise you no to fall under his spell .He is lethal and without conscience. He will not hesitate maim or murder anyone in his way.” Rising to his feet Coulson’s calm demeanor slipped. It was then that Deveraux knew that he had been on the wrong side of Loki. She thought to ask when alarms sounded. Coulson moved to the door but was too late. The door flew open. 

Deveraux’s eyes went wide once more and they settled on the perfectly golden male standing before her. She had seen Thor on television and like most women, she had sighed at his beauty. In person, Thor was even more impressive. Standing tall and broad, he nearly filled the room.  But for all his beauty, Thor didn’t elicit the same response from her body as Loki. Just looking at Loki caused a slow burn deep in her belly. The man could curl her toes with that delicious smirk of his. All the same, Thor was a remarkable sight, especially when he gave her a sweetly reassuring smile. How did he know about her? 

“Thor, I told Darcy that I was not giving her to you. I will not release the only lead we have on Loki,” Coulson crossed his arms. 

“Loki is no longer a danger. I would ask that you stop this relentless pursuit of him,” Thor adopted the same stance. Deveraux would be coming with him whether Coulson liked it or not. 

“I don’t think you have the best judgment where Loki is concerned.” Coulson leaned back on the table. He attempted to appear casual but even Deveraux could see he was as tight as a drum. She sat watching the exchange in wonder. 

“My judgment is sound enough. Loki is changed. I think perhaps your judgment is not so sound.” Thor was obviously sensitive where Loki was concerned. He seemed as tightly wound as Coulson. 

“He killed me! I think I have at least a little right to be angry.” 

Deveraux fell back in her chair. A surprised breath whooshed from her as she blinked rapidly. Coulson had a point. She knew she really shouldn’t be shocked.  Loki had tried for world domination once upon a time. But that had been nearly two years ago. Deveraux dropped her head to the table with a loud thunk. This was madness. She had lost all sense of reason.  Her judgment was not sound in the words of Thor. The sound of another voice brought her head up. 

“Well you’re not dead now Coulson! So stop whining about it!” The voice belonged to a woman not much taller than Deveraux. Where she was perhaps over abundantly curvy, this woman was superbly dainty. Her pixie like features showed dismay as her eyes landed on Deveraux. 

“You didn’t even bother to give her clothes?” Pulled up from her chair Deveraux was hustled towards the door. “Shame on you Coulson!” 

Coulson followed them out the room. “Where are you going with her? We’re midair.” 

Jane didn’t know where she was going she just kept dragging Deveraux behind her.  “You have no right to keep her. She hasn’t done anything other than be harassed by Loki. Land this thing now.”

Coulson sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes. This was all starting to catch up with him. “Fine. She hasn’t been any help anyway.” 

The trio watched as Coulson headed off to parts unknown. Two minutes later another agent came to instruct them to take a seat and buckle up. As they were securing their belts, Coulson reappeared. 

“We’re landing in London. She’s your problem now.” He stated, and then turned to Deveraux. 

“We’re watching you. Just remember that. Do not think for a second that we won’t know exactly what you’re doing and exactly where you are. Make better choices in the company you keep.” With that parting statement, he made to leave. 

“Coulson.” 

When he looked back, she spoke, “Loki isn’t your problem anymore.” 

With this said Deveraux turned her gaze out the small window to her left. She missed the small smile that tugged at the corners of Agent Coulson’s lip as he walked away.  Jane saw that smile and knew exactly what he was thinking. Loki was in for one hell of a fight.  Deveraux was exactly what Loki needed. Someone to teach him that all prizes cannot be taken by force. No, the best treasures are those hard won. 

“Oh this is going to be fun,” Jane thought as she leaned in close to Thor, who was looking at Deveraux with raised brows. “Let’s wait a day or so before you tell Loki that Deveraux is in London.” 

“Why?” Jane took in the determined set of Deveraux jaw. 

“She’s going need her rest. She is about to go to battle with a god after all.”

Thor shot Jane a bemused look. What could that possibly mean? Why would that woman engage in combat with a being that could crush her easily? Jane simply smiled and patted his arm. 

“Trust me.” 


End file.
